Adventure 6
At the Docks The party reunited, they wait at the Dock of the Deer Tribe. While waiting, they hear of the horrible and unfortunate things that happened to the former mutineers from their last adventure, and how they all seemed to be cursed. Eventually a representative of the Bear Tribe arrives to escort them. He is Tulmuk Councilman, a druid of the Bear Tribe and their representative to the outside world. He is their only politician. He hurries them north as they head towards Camp Olfvic. On their way they are stopped by a barbarian of the Raven Tribe. He is a Wereraven and a scout. It is then the party is told that the Raven Tribe is serving as the scouts for all the clans during the meeting, and that because he refers to himself as "of the Raven", that makes him a Wereraven, where as any other member of his tribe saying they are "of the Raven Tribe" means they aren't Lycanthropes, but merely a regular member of the tribe. It is considered a high honor to be a Lycanthrope in their culture, and it's usually hereditary. With the Bear Tribe They arrive at the camp of the Bear Tribe and meet the players. They meet Korgul, the chief, who is a large tough man, but getting old, and he is "of the Bear." His son, Magnus, who is just "of the Bear Tribe", a disappointment. They also meet Drood and Heimlar, who are arguing in the middle of the camp. Drood is making a play for the Chief position, while Heimlar is defending his friend and Chief. The Meeting of the Clans has always been started by the Chief of the Bear Tribe, and because there is various infighting as to what the tribe wants, the meeting hasn't started yet. Discovering Weredragons While the meeting is at a standstill, the party tries to investigate the dragons that have been terrorizing the clans. They interview Magnus, as he led a rescue party to help aid a group of their men that were under attack from the creatures. He was too late, however, and the men were killed, but he did get a decent look at the beast, and described it to the party. It is then that they hear of an attack on the edge of the Bear Tribe camp. The party, Magnus, and Tulmuk follow the scouts out to the place where the attack was happening. This time they are on time, and they fight and defeat the dragon. Once defeated, it returns to its Human form, revealing it's true nature as a Lycanthrope. Choosing a New Chief After returning to the camp, they discover that Korgul has died, seemingly of natural causes. After Sarin visited the body and determined that he wasn't poisoned, they decide to wait for the funeral. At the end of the funeral festivities, Tulmuk explains, a claim to the position of Chief will be made, most likely by either Drood or Heimlar. Whichever man makes the claim first, the other will surely challenge that claim, and a duel will ensue. At the funeral, the party waits for something to happen. Heimlar is the first to speak up, and sure enough, Drood gets up and challenges. Coras then makes a move, and using his Bardic Abilities, charms Drood into giving up his challenge and change his mind. It works, and Drood does so, making a fool of himself in front of the whole tribe. After that, no challenge is heard, and Heimlar becomes Chief of the Bear Tribe. Starting the Meeting With a new Chief in charge, the Bear Tribe calls the meeting. All the Clans send representatives into the city and they meet at the great hall in the middle of the city and discuss their common problem. It is then that the party reveals to the Clans that the dragons, in fact, are Weredragons. Combining all the knowledge of the various attacks throughout the clans, they are able to determine the area that these creatures might be making camp. A group made up of several volunteers from all the Clans and the players is sent out to investigate and find these culprits. Hunting the Weredragons With great success, the clansmen and the party are able to find their lair and attack. They fight three Weredragons and defeat them. Through examining the items left behind, the discover that these creatures are the result of an experiment performed by a member of the Dragon Initiate, Elwin Blackwater. It turns out the raids and attacks these creatures were making were to collect items to cast a spell so that the leader could turns himself into a fully fledged dragon. Meeting Adjourned After what happened, the Meeting of the Clans resolves to give this new breed of Lycanthrope a region of Ygvolla to take up residence, and with the former leader's plan of becoming a real dragon being put to rest, they can coexist peacefully with the newly formed Dragon Tribe. The party then heads home to report what they witnessed. Category:Adventures